


A Knot I Can't Untangle (Both of You)

by badbastion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, First Time, Frottage, Grace - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Precome, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, coda s04e16 On the Head of a Pin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battering their souls took dealing with Alastair, Castiel appears to Sam and suggests something Sam has always wanted. Castiel is drawn in, and their worn souls receive a night's rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knot I Can't Untangle (Both of You)

**Title:** A Knot I Can't Untangle (Both of You)  
 **Author:** [](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/profile)[**badbastion**](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** romance, porn with the thinnest veneer of plot, h/c. Really, I just wanted it set after OTHoaP (light spoilers for 4.16), but once I got to the sex, it didn't really matter, haha.  
 **Pairing(s):** Sam/Castiel/Dean (Wincestiel)  
 **Rating:** NC-17.  NSFW!  
 **Word Count:** ~4800  
 **Warnings:/Content:** Incest, threesome, first times, oral sex, frot, self-orchestrated orgasm denial, handjobs, overly intense language, use of Grace for sexual means, Dean's dirty mouth, hurt!Dean, hurt/comfort  
 **Summary:** After the battering their souls took dealing with Alastair, Castiel appears to Sam and suggests something Sam has always wanted. Castiel is drawn in, and their worn souls receive a night's rest.

Written for the [Wincestiel Smut Challenge](http://wincestiel2013.livejournal.com/281.html) at [](http://wincestiel2013.livejournal.com/profile)[**wincestiel2013**](http://wincestiel2013.livejournal.com/)

  
Sam felt his skin prickle the instant before he was buffeted by the sound of wings; the sudden appearance of Castiel's grace always raised the hair on his arms. He shivered, and his hair fell messy around his face as he slipped his fingers out of it. He looked down at his sneakers.

"Sam," Castiel said.

"I know," Sam said, wanting to shove his hands back into his hair, cover his eyes, curl into himself. After a week it still haunted him as it had the first day; demon blood, Alastair, Castiel watching him _kill_. Dean slipping into something vicious, that terrifying glimpse of Hell in his face, then being beaten to within an inch of his life. The depressing, antiseptic smell of the hospital, the tube in Dean's mouth. Castiel walking away. Hell, everywhere.

"I don't think you do." Castiel took a step closer and goosebumps flashed over Sam's skin.

"I am... at an impasse," Castiel said. "You drink demon blood. This is an affront to God, and it is something that I should feel revolted by. And yet--"

His eyes burning, Sam raised his head.

"And yet," Castiel said, his voice gruff, confused, "You saved Dean when I couldn't. You saved us all. Do the ends justify the means?"

Sam had no answer to that.

"Usually, I would say no. Yet this is a knot I can't untangle, Sam. I only know that I am... grateful that you intervened."

Castiel's eyes were deep, deep, pupils black and fathomless. Looking into Castiel's eyes was like looking into the infinite reaches of time, of possibilities. Sam could sense himself mirrored there, his being fed back to him through the filter of Castiel’s thoughts. The flick of Castiel's eyes was an entire conversation, this close.

The horror and disgust Sam had expected wasn't there.

Sam breathed out, then breathed in sharply when Castiel stepped in close, chests nearly touching. "Thank you, Sam," he said, his face upturned and soft, and attraction clutched Sam by the throat. Since day one Castiel had fascinated him, and his lips were parted, pink in his pale face.

Sam couldn’t say _You’re welcome._ Couldn’t say _I’m sorry,_ either, because he’d do anything to save Dean.

Castiel blinked slowly, and it felt like forgiveness; another wave of relief rode through him, mixed up with the attraction that had always been there, only Castiel had always been a thing to be worshiped, not desired.

But the boy with the demon blood had just received silent absolution, and most-revered Castiel’s body heat radiated out, warming Sam’s front.

Vulnerable and breathless, conflicting emotions tangling inside him, Sam leaned down and pressed their lips together. From that one point of contact, electric charge sizzled outward through his body, buzzing in his extremities as Castiel softened his mouth, lips parting. Sam closed his eyes and slid his lips along Castiel’s own, hands itching to touch Castiel, the celestial being. He couldn't.

Sam ended the kiss, lips sliding away with a sigh and a throb of arousal. He opened his eyes and saw color high in Castiel's cheeks, saw Castiel visibly bring his features under control.

"I think I'm not the one you should be kissing right now," Castiel breathed, and Sam froze. Dean was inside, and Sam's oldest secret was _exposed_ here like it was nothing, not twenty feet from where Dean lay exhausted on the bed.

Sam’s heart jack-hammered. Castiel placed his hand over Sam's chest, rubbing small circles that soothed Sam and shot another perverse hum of arousal through him.

"Castiel, I _can't_ ," Sam said, anguish turning his voice cracked and reedy. "He's my brother, he'd never forgive me, he'd--"

"Sam," Castiel said, rubbing another soothing circle over Sam's heart. He brought his hands up to Sam's face, cupping his cheeks. The eye contact was impossible to break. "There will be no need for forgiveness. You are his. He is yours. Heaven may not specifically sanction it, but what you have, I believe it transcends sin."

With a hard swallow, Sam looped his fingers around Castiel's bony wrists. Abruptly Castiel pulled him down for another kiss, lips firm, then soft and half-open, and Sam felt the deep pull of him, the intense adoration for the angel Castiel, the hopeless attraction to the increasingly human Cas. Their tongues brushed lightly, accidentally, and Sam felt Castiel shiver. Sam's whole body went boneless, and he gripped Castiel's wrists tighter, overcome by the kiss, the thought of Dean inside, waiting for him, the thought of kissing Dean's mouth and loving him and Dean _letting_ him. And Castiel--

Breathing heavily, Sam let Castiel’s lower lip slide out from between his once more before he drew himself upright. “...What about you?"

It was rare to see doubt on Castiel's face. "I would." Castiel hesitated for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth. "I would be honored to be a part of anything you share," he said quietly. "Though I would be happy to leave, if you'd prefer."

A look passed over Castiel's face, so human, full of hope and fear and longing, and then it was gone, and Sam knew he couldn't send Castiel away.

Sam swallowed, slipping out of Castiel's grip. "Will you come inside with me?"

"Yes."

*

They found Dean propped up in bed, tv remote in hand, pale and bruised, with a crease between his brows. Sam swayed on his feet, and was stilled by the touch of Castiel’s hand on his lower back.

Dean, Dean, Dean. Years had he thought about this, years had it been a secret. Secret shame, secret lust, secret _love_ , above and beyond what a man should feel for his brother. Pain made Dean's skin translucent and pale, made his stubble stand out dark and his lips red like cherries; the red veins in his sclera made his eyes stand out green as grass, and he was the best thing Sam had ever seen.

Castiel stroked his fingers down Sam’s lower back. “Go,” he whispered.

With a deep, fortifying breath Sam toed his sneakers off, then climbed onto the far side of the bed. Propping himself up on his elbow, he watched Dean’s face as he tried to find the words to begin.

“Dean,” he said, which was the only way to start.

Castiel had taken a step toward the bed, and now Dean looked back and forth between them. “Cas? Sammy?” His voice was still rough, throat raw from the tubes pulled from his throat. “What’s going on?”

When Sam cupped Dean’s fever-warm cheek, Dean froze, his eyes large and wet.

“Dean, I-- “ Sam said, then he swallowed and leaned his forehead against Dean’s.

“Sam?” Dean said, his voice almost a whisper.

The muscles in Dean’s jaw clenched and relaxed, then clenched again when Castiel spoke from behind him. “It’s okay, Dean.”

“What is?” Dean asked, and he hooked a trembling hand around Sam’s wrist.

“It’s okay to need him. He needs you just as much,” Castiel said, his voice expressing less a proclamation than a reassurance, for once.

“I do need you,” Sam whispered, sliding his hand down Dean’s stubbled cheek to cup the back of his neck, feeling Dean’s pulse beat quick, erratic. Sam bumped their noses together, their breath puffing between them. Dean’s lips were so close it was all Sam could do not to kiss him yet.

Sam said, almost pleading, “It’s okay, Dean, it’s _okay_ , we can have this. We’re stronger together. We can’t keep going if we’re _not okay._ ” It was a perversion of similar things they’d said to one another, but it was true, had always been true, and it was a relief when Dean breathed, “Sammy,” and turned his head to slide their lips together.

Dean’s lips were full and chapped, and Sam’s stomach did a hard flip when Dean took hold of Sam’s shirt and pulled him closer, tongue delving inside Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned into this incredible kiss, Dean feverish and shaking yet grabbing at him, pulling them deeper and deeper into this, and Sam hoped they were already too far gone to pretend this never happened.

The stroke of Dean’s thumb over Sam’s wet lower lip before he tongued his way back into Sam’s mouth was _acceptance_ , and such a relief, but Sam made sure not to confuse that with forgiveness. He knew full well that Dean had been furious with him over the demon blood issue before Sam had walked out to get some air, and he’d surely be furious after. But that was okay; Sam knew what it was to love Dean and hate him at the same time.

The kiss ended naturally after a moment, Castiel’s presence not forgotten.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, and Sam’s gaze caught on Dean’s red, swollen lips and lingered there. Dean said, “You gonna, uh, do that voyeurism thing? Because if-- “

“Dean,” Sam said, a soft warning.

“I... “ Castiel began saying, his expression lost. “If you would have me.”

Dean tensed against Sam, shaking again, and Sam nodded encouragement toward Cas.

Drawing himself up out of his slouch, Castiel said, “I need you, too.” He took a deep breath. “Both of you. However, I’ll gladly leave and come back later if I am presuming too much.”

Sam rubbed Dean’s chest and shoulders gently, nodding a yes to Castiel, though they both knew it was Dean’s decision that mattered.

“Sam?” Dean asked, turning back to him. He licked his full bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed.

“Whatever you want,” Sam said. “I’m okay with it.”

Dean breathed out heavily, eyes closed, then pulled Sam in for a brief, hard kiss.

“No one’s gonna get jealous?” Dean asked them both. “It won’t get weird?”

“No,” Sam said, at the same time Castiel said, “Sam and I also share a... a deep friendship.”

Dean’s whole body was a held breath until he finally let it out. Still holding onto Sam, he reached out a hand for Castiel, and Castiel came forward to kneel beside the bed.

When they kissed, Sam watched, jealous though he'd said he wouldn't be. The jealousy only lasted for a few seconds, though. He had, in fact, already kissed them both and besides, they seemed so relieved in turn to be kissing each other. Like they'd wanted to, for a long time. That sick twist turned inside out into a warmth in his face, his chest, between his legs. Castiel’s hand lay over his on Dean’s chest, and Sam smiled.

Then Dean turned toward Sam and took a harder kiss, deeper, mouths opening wide and moving together until they both panted. “Dean,” Sam moaned, mouthing against the stubble of his jaw, groaning as he opened his mouth against Dean’s smooth, fever-hot neck and felt his pulse stuttering there. Dean’s moan echoed in his throat, and he felt Cas squeeze his hand, soft flutter of electricity traveling up his arm. He mouthed up to Dean’s jaw again and stilled there, watching Castiel kiss his brother, the shy awkwardness of his earlier kisses melting gently into affection and longing.

With a sigh, Dean disengaged his mouth and tilted his head back, eyes flicking from Sam’s mouth to Castiel’s. Sam met Castiel’s eyes and they both leaned in, opening their mouths and sliding their tongues together. So much more intimate than their first kiss, so much more _raw_. Castiel grabbed the back of his head and pressed their mouths firmly together, panting, his face red.

It was a shock to feel Dean’s tongue slide against the corner of his mouth, and Sam’s cock twitched, filling so quickly his eyes rolled back into his head.

Both of their tongues, both of their lips, and it wasn’t smooth or sensual; it was messy and confusing and kind of hilarious, teeth clicking and noses smashed. Sam just nearly laughed, but he did smile, and he felt Dean smile for a second, too.

Then they were swapping kisses. Their hands roamed, and Sam’s shirt came off, then Dean unfastened his pants while they shared a long, sweet kiss that made Sam want to just melt into his brother. Castiel steadied Dean while Sam peeled Dean’s sweatpants down, and Sam and Dean both struggled with Castiel’s outer layers. Dean kept the tie, looping it over the bedpost and winking at Sam. Then they were at it again; Sam felt Castiel’s stubble burn his cheek and then tasted the inside of Castiel’s mouth as he touched him, skimming his hand over the incredibly soft skin of his sides, his chest.

Distracted by kissing, they all shifted around, being careful of Dean’s aching body, until Sam’s back was against the bedpost, and Dean rested against him, cradled by Sam’s open legs. Sam was left in only his socks, Dean in only his underwear, and Cas looked more naked than either of them, out of his element kneeling shirtless, pants still belted and fastened, between Dean’s spread thighs.

Out of his element, but definitely on board with the situation; his cock was visibly heavy in his slacks, and his face was flushed, his eyes nearly all pupil.

“Come here,” Dean said, reaching a hand out. He pulled Cas close and kissed him, one hand holding tight to Sam’s thigh. Castiel leaned in and Dean slid his hand along Castiel’s back, urging his hips down.

Sam knew the precise moment their cocks brushed together; Dean rolled his hips at the same time Castiel gasped, and Sam almost couldn’t breathe for his arousal. They rutted slowly together, Dean grinding back against Sam’s cock, the place where it fit in the dip of Dean’s spine growing slicker by the minute.

Suddenly Castiel strained forward, his nose sliding against Sam‘s cheek. “Sam,” he whispered, then he kissed Sam hard, breathing heavily through his nose. Over his shoulder, Sam could see both of Dean’s hands on Cas’s ass, grinding them together. Castiel let out a shuddery breath and his eyelids fluttered down, no longer able to maintain enough concentration for the kiss. It was one of the hottest things Sam had ever seen.

Sam strained to reach between their bodies. He unbuckled Castiel's belt and unfastened his pants, and then Dean's hands took over, pushing everything down past Castiel's hips. Against the back of his hand, Sam felt Castiel's cock, not yet fully erect, but thick and heavy and hot. Sam ran the backs of his fingers along it, and closed his eyes when Castiel groaned.

Pressing his hand down, he felt Dean's hardness through his boxers, and they both moaned. Sam squeezed gently, fingers mapping the outline of Dean's cock, the thick shaft and the fat head, and his full, heavy balls. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Dean's boxers and slid them down.

Breath caught in his chest, Sam wrapped his hand loosely around Dean’s bare cock. He stroked Dean slowly, feeling every swell and curving vein on Dean’s cock, swallowing against a thickness in his throat because he’d wanted to do this for _so long_. To kiss Dean, to touch him, to be _able_ to. Dean rolled his head back against Sam’s shoulder and they shared a soft, shaky kiss. When Sam drew away, the look on Dean’s face burned through him, love and lust and need and the same relief that washed, tidal, over Sam.

Sam realized that Castiel’s cock lay heavy against his knuckles, and he stroked up the underside of it, brushing the tip with his thumb as he drew his hand away. Castiel gasped. Sam looked down over Dean's shoulder to see their cocks brushing, Dean humping up into it, Castiel hardening fully as Sam watched.

“Oh, oh,” Castiel breathed, pressing his forehead into the curve of Dean’s neck. Dean leaned his head back to rest it against Sam’s shoulder, and Sam kissed the beloved, sun-crinkled corner of Dean’s eye before reaching between Dean and Castiel’s bodies.

Sam wrapped long fingers around the both of them, jerking them slowly as he watched them kiss again, Castiel trying his hardest to keep up with Dean. God, their mouths; Sam wanted to slide in with them, feel their lips on his again. Wanted to suck on Dean's tongue and lips, wanted to lick into Castiel's mouth and feel his short, harsh breaths, wanted to feel the abrasive scratch of their stubble all over his face and neck.. He lowered his mouth to Dean's shoulder, sucked gently, then licked up to the sensitive skin behind Dean's ear with a scrape of teeth. Dean bucked up into his hand and Castiel grunted, and suddenly Sam's palm was twice as wet.

It was all chain reactions; it was all amazing. Sam slid his hand out from between them and licked his palm, smelling their musk, tasting their mingled precome, and Cas broke his kiss with Dean and watched him with his ever-arousing bedroom eyes.

Castiel leaned forward, hesitated, then shoved in to open his mouth against Sam's. Breathing hard through his nose, Sam reached between their bodies again, just rubbing and grabbing their cocks, too turned on to be coordinated. He sucked Castiel's tongue into his mouth, then shoved his own into Castiel's, wanting to share the taste of them before it melted away. Castiel bucked his hips forward, wet, so wet against his hand and Dean's heaving belly.

Mussed hair, cheeks flushed warm, Castiel started to pull back. "I've gone far enough," Castiel said, his voice thready. "It wouldn't be appropriate for me to orgasm."

Sam rutted roughly against Dean's back, gave Cas a little squeeze and then let go, overcome by images of Castiel hard and leaking, holding back his orgasm, of him on his back with his cock in Sam's mouth, sparks tingling inside Sam’s mouth, and begging Sam to stop.

"Christ," Sam breathed into Dean's neck, shifting his grip to Dean's cock and jacking him hard and fast. Sam was so stiff he must be bruising Dean's spine, and Dean was the same, his cock hot stone in Sam's hand.

“God, Sam,” Dean growled, color deepening in his cheeks and spreading down his neck. Sam panted and jerked him off until his cock plumped stiffer in Sam's hand, then carefully lifted Dean and moved him so that he lay on his back. He kissed Dean quickly then pulled away from his full, perfect lips to slide down his body.

Another line to be crossed, here, and it was a big, frightening one. Sam stared at Dean’s dick for a few seconds, heart jack-hammering and mouth watering. He was going to-- he’d jerked off to this countless times-- Dean’s cock so big and thick, the musky smell making Sam’s cock throb, and it would taste--

With a deep moan, Sam lapped at the underside of Dean's cock. Dean shoved his hips up as Sam sucked the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to taste his leaking precome.

“God Sam, _fuck_ ,” Dean spit out, twining a hand in Sam’s hair. Sam was in heaven, he was in hell, he had Dean’s hand in his hair and he was sucking on his brother’s dick like he’d wanted to do ever since he’d known that this was a thing people even _did_. Dean moaned and moved under him, the reality exponentially better than what Sam had ever imagined, because--

Dean _wanted_ him.

He felt another hand in his hair, Castiel’s, pushing the curtain of it back and tucking it behind his ear. From the corner of his eye, Sam saw Castiel gingerly running his fingers along his erection. Dean jerked in his mouth and smeared another slippery line of precome against Sam’s tongue.

Voice breathy and cracking, Dean said, “You want to feel this, don’t you, Cas. You want to feel Sam’s hot mouth around your cock. Don’t you.” Dean’s voice dissolved into a moan, and when his hips met the bed again, Cas whispered, “Yes.”

“You want it too, don’t you Sammy? Want to taste him, want him to moan for you, _fuck_ I’m close, stop, not yet-- ”

Sam pulled off of Dean’s cock, a long string of spit sliding out of his mouth. He licked his lips and rutted against the sheet, breathing as slowly as he could, trying to get himself under control.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, looking up at Castiel who knelt on the bed, his slacks and briefs still settled around his thighs.

Castiel’s cock was a dark, dark pink in his hand. “Sam, yes.” He swallowed, flushing even darker. “Please.”

Sam rose and pressed Castiel down until he lay on his back beside Dean, then he pulled Cas’s pants and briefs off, exposing well-muscled thighs and calves, and pale, high-arched feet. With a helpless moan he bent down, pressing open-mouthed kisses up Castiel’s inner thigh, then giving his balls a slow, wet swipe of tongue. Castiel’s dick bobbed up, a clear line of precome trickling out, touching his belly and trembling before the line snapped.

With half-opened eyes, Sam looked over to Dean, who gripped his cock tightly, the head almost purple. It was still wet from Sam’s spit, and god, Sam wanted it back in his mouth, wanted to suck Castiel off until he was a sweaty mess, wanted both of them in his mouth, and fuck, he was going to come just from the light friction of the sheet if he didn’t stop fantasizing in the middle of fucking.

“You two,” he rasped. “Both of you, Jesus,” Sam said, then he took Castiel into his mouth, and fucked down against the mattress. Castiel’s high, cracking moan echoed in the air, not dissipating until Castiel moaned again, louder.

Delirious, Sam sucked him down, licking hard along the underside and flicking his tongue back and forth over the sensitive stretch of Cas’s frenulum. He bobbed his head, tongue constantly moving. Then he let Cas’s dick rub along the ridges of his hard palate, back toward his soft palate and, after a second of mild resistance, straight down his throat.

Dean groaned, and “Sam!” Castiel hissed, hips trying to buck him off as his hands held Sam’s head close. He thrust up into Sam’s mouth, all inhibitions forgotten for the moment, before he pulled Sam back by the hair, whispering, “No, no, please!”

Sam pulled off, moaning, cock jerking from having his hair pulled. Drunk on arousal, Sam watched Castiel twitch, precome dribbling and pooling in his navel.

“Is it appropriate-- to say-- thank you?” Castiel asked. His breathing was labored, his voice strained and broken.

Sam laughed quietly. “Yeah, if that’s what you want to say.”

“Then thank you.”

As soon as Castiel said it, Dean spoke up, his tone urgent. “Fuck, Sammy, get over here. I need your fucking mouth on me.”

Sam groaned and moved toward him, leaving a hand on Castiel's firm thigh. It felt so slow, like he was moving through honey, and when he opened his mouth Dean thrust up, grabbing Sam’s hair and feeding him his dick.

“Deep-throat me,” Dean grated, an entreaty under the cracked hoarseness of his voice, and Sam obeyed, swallowing and letting Dean’s cock slide down his throat. Dean froze, cursing under his breath. Then louder: “Fuck, Sammy, your goddamn _mouth_.” He moved Sam’s head by his hair, thrusting up shakily. “You don’t know what it looks like, seeing you swallow Cas, nnngh, wanna just, _fuck_ you, god, Sam--”

Sam jerked his hips up from the pool of wetness on the sheet, pulled his mouth off of Dean’s dick.

“Gonna come,” Sam whispered, his voice wrecked. Dean jerked on his shoulders, and Sam moved upwards, falling into Dean’s kiss.

“Not yet-- Come with me Sammy, ohhh, shit-- “ They kissed hot and messy, and Dean grabbed onto Sam’s flexing ass and rocked with him, their cocks gliding wet alongside each other and pressed hard between their bellies.

Then, with a burst of effervescent warmth, Sam felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder and he gasped as Castiel’s Grace enveloped him. Enveloped Dean, too; Sam could see it in his face, in his eyes, the green of his irised lit from behind. Sam clung close to Dean, almost sobbing, it was so intense, and Dean drew him even closer with his hands around Sam’s waist, urging him in. They squirmed and rutted together, sweat-slick and slow. The swell of Sam’s cock and the hard twist of heat between his hips, and Dean’s moans, and Castiel’s Grace surrounding and caressing him set off the final reaction, and all the sensation in his body spiraled sharply inward.

“Dean,” Sam cried out against the curve of his brother’s neck, and Dean just held him closer as Sam emptied himself between their bodies, gasping open-mouthed against Dean’s shoulder. Tremors swept along his muscles in waves and he rode them out, knees spreading so that Dean’s legs were parted and lifted. He jerked and thrust until he was all aching muscles and harsh breath.

He turned his face towards Dean’s and saw the strain, and Dean turned toward him and he saw the vulnerability, the red-faced need.

“Sam, oh god, Sammy, Sammy--”

With a groan, Sam opened his mouth against Dean’s, kissing him deeply. Their lips still sliding together, Dean murmured something into Sam's mouth and then his whole body tensed, blunt fingernails digging into Sam’s lower back. His come was a hot flood, and his body shook like a leaf. The dark smudges under his closed eyes were little brush-strokes of ash, and his face was ruddy with exertion, his freckles warm cinnamon dashed across his skin. _Dean, love you, I love you,_ Sam thought, and he held Dean tight and hid his face because it was too much.

After the tremors subsided and Dean relaxed, boneless and spent beneath him, Sam wondered how much intensity Castiel had imbued this whole fevered afternoon with, and how much was the acknowledgment of his and Dean’s feelings, and their bodies’ first meeting. He looked to Castiel, who had lain beside them, and still watched them with affection and a bit of awe.

“Come here,” Sam said, reaching an arm out to him. He cupped the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, languid and long and filled with soft, tired moans. His mouth went slack when Castiel allowed one more feather-light breath of his Grace flow into his body and then cycle into Dean’s.

“Thank you,” Sam said, fingers sliding into the short, thick hair at the back of Castiel’s scalp.

“You’re welcome, Sam,” Castiel said. Then Dean’s fingers between Sam’s on the back of Cas’s head, and Sam helped guide Castiel down into Dean’s kiss. It was a beautiful thing, this deep affection between the two people he cared the most for in the world, this growing connection between all of them.

These kisses felt like an end, and in a way, they were. Sam and Dean both were exhausted in mind and body, and when Sam reached out to caress Castiel’s hip with a mind to maybe slide it down and trace the outline of Castiel’s hard cock again, Castiel caught it gently and said, “This has been an overwhelming experience.” Sam drew his hand back, smiling and nodding.

“Maybe next time,” Castiel said, gravelly-deep, yet hesitant, “My body will not be so sensitive.”

A weak barb of arousal pierced Sam’s gut, though he thought he’d passed the point at which that was possible.

Dean moved under him, leaning across to give Cas a hard kiss. “Maybe next time, you can try sucking one of us off,” he said, and the shudder that ran through Castiel’s body was profound.

“Maybe,” Castiel said, and with a faint rustle of fabric, he was dressed in his briefs and undershirt, his erection immediately gone. He handed Dean a clean towel.

“Neat trick,” Sam said, grinning. Once they’d wiped off the worst of their come, then sweat, he carefully moved Dean so that his own back was against the wall, and Dean’s over-warm back pressed against his chest and stomach. Castiel sat at the edge of the bed watching them, lazy and satisfied and peaceful, by the look on his face.

“I’m _not_ the little spoon, Sam,” Dean complained, yawning.

“Okay,” Sam said, but he didn’t move but to nuzzle and kiss the side of Dean's neck. He motioned to Castiel, who hesitated before climbing fully onto the bed and putting his back to Dean. Dean dragged him closer with an arm and a leg until he had Castiel in a tight grasp. “This’ll work,” Dean said.

As Sam lazily skimmed his fingers over Dean’s skin, reaching occasionally to brush what parts of Cas's relaxed body he could reach, his eyes slid slowly shut. Just before he dipped into sleep, Dean spoke.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Both of you.”

 

the end


End file.
